Chase and Lexi
by lindseilou
Summary: There she was again, sitting in the back seat of her boyfriend's car. With her best friend sitting up front. Thats what she got for not wanting to tell anyone about their relationship.' read! its full of fluff.


Summery.

So there she was again. sitting in her boyfriend's car. Too bad she's stuck in the backseat while her best friend and her boyfriends sister, was sitting up front. Thats what she got for wanting to hide their relationship. She couldn't complain though, it was for the best. If anyone knew they were together, it would be a disaster. See, nobody really wants them together. They always try to put him with her other best friend Kayla. It was so annoying. she hated. So, they keep their relationship quiet. Its hard, but their making it work.

How It Happened.

''Lexi, can i talk to you? Alone?'' Chase said purposely looking over to her best friends. Who she was sitting on the couch drinking coffee with. ''Oh, um, sure.'' she replied. Also looking over to her best friends who looked as confused as she felt. He led her out the back door, off the deck and back to where his family had a beautiful rose garden complete with an old wooden bench. He sat down and looked at her, patting the seat next to him and saying, ''Come sit with me. I have something i need to tell you.'' ''O-okay'' she stuttered. She was really nervous. What did he need to tell her? Was she being Punk'd? Where are the cameras? Hm, maybe he just really wanted to talk. Then he did the most random thing, he grabbed her hand. That was really weird. She had the biggest crush on Chase, the only thing was that, he was 2 years older than she was. As if that wasn't enough, he was also her bestfriend, Melissa's brother. So she never had told him. They sat there for about a minute holding hands. Neither of them knew what to say. Then Chase spoke, ''Listen Lexi, i love you. I have for the longest time. It doesn't matter to me if you don't feel the same way, i just need you to know.'' He looked so helpless, it almost made her cry. So she did the only thing she thought to do, and that was to kiss him. He seemed confused at first, like he didn't really know what was going on. The he started to kiss back. They kissed for 54 seconds exactly. She knows, she had counted. They pulled apart, she looked deep into his eyes and knew what he had said was true. She said ''Chase, i love you too, but.'' His heart dropped when she said 'but' He looked at her with the saddest expression on his face, and said ''oh no, not the but.'' She almost laughed, but she knew better. This wasn't a laughing matter. ''Yes, unfortunately there is a but. Listen, we cant be together. You're 2 years older than i am. Plus you're my bestfriend's brother. Technically you're off limits.'' Now he laughed, and she laughed with him. He got really serious then. ''what if we just, ya know, secretly date? We could just date and not tell anyone.'' ''Do you think that would work?'' she said. Amazed that he would even think about doing that for her. ''Well, it might. We could just try.'' he said. ''Alright, i'm willing if you are.'' she told him. ''Of course, Lexi. I've waited for this day since i first met you.'' Her heart melted at his words. ''We should get back to the party before people start to wonder. You know how our moms like to gossip.'' she replied. ''Okay, but first.'' he said, leaning and kissing her again.

Present.

So there she was was. Stuck in the backseat of her boyfriend's car. This whole 'keeping their relationship secret' thing was really starting to bother her. Sure, it was for the best, but that doesn't mean she didn't like it. The only time they ever got to be together was when they were with their friends. So they had to stay a good distance away from each other. Oh, and they would sneak away sometimes, she would tell her parents she was at the library and he would tell his he was at the golf course. That didn't cut if for her though, all they did was makeout behind some books for a little bit, but then they had to go. 'I cant go on like this.' she thought to herself. She had it set in her mind, she would tell him how she felt after everyone goes home. Or at least she would if she didn't chicken out. Which happens alot with her.

''Chase'' she whispered. ''What?'' he said, groggily. It was 3 in the morning. She was at her boyfriends house. She was only allowed to be there because of her best friend. So here she was, 3 in the morning, trying to talk to her boyfriend. ''Hey, sorry, Melissa wouldn't go to sleep.'' she said laughing a little. He was so cute at 3 in the morning. He didn't sleep in a shirt, but sadly it was too dark and she couldn't see anything. ''Listen, i need to talk to you about something.'' ''Alright sweetie, what is it?'' he said, still not fully awake. She got in the bed with, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid her head down in his chest, just listening to his quiet breathing. She could do this, what if he breaks up with her? Telling her shes a baby for whining about having to this. Oh no, she was starting to panic. ''Babe, whats wrong? You aren't gonna cry are you?'' Lexi knew he was afraid of tears. Nothing frighten him more that crying. She laughed at him and said, ''No hun, i'm not gonna cry, don't worry.'' She could feel him relax a little. ''Ok, good. You scared me for a minute there. So what is it that you need to talk to me about?'' ''Icantdothisanymore.'' she said fast trying to get it over with sooner. ''Uh, wait, huh?'' ''Well i don think this is working.'' she said slower this time. ''I cant handle all this sneaking around, its killing me. We never have anytime to together.'' He was silent for a minute. That scared her a little. She was prepared for him to yell at her to get out of his room. He was still silent. Then he did something that she was totally unprepared for. He leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked. Wait, what happened to the yelling?

She kissed back, still really shocked. He finally pulled back and said ''I know babe, this is getting really old for me too. What are we gonna do?'' ''I don't know, i don't want to break up though. whatever we do, we dont break up. ok?'' she said. ''Of course hunny. So maybe we should tell people. Maybe we should just tell people.'' he said. Actually, he sounded hopeful. Like he really wanted to let people know. ''Are you sure thats such a good idea? You know that people wont like that we're together.'' she told him. ''I know, but neither one of us want to hide it anymore. We dont know what they would do. Maybe they'll like us together.'' he said. Trying his hardest to change her mind. ''Okay, we can try it. But, one word about how wrong we are for each other, and im out. Ok?'' Yes! He said to himself. ''Alright. Who do you want to tell first?'' He wanted his parent to know first, but he was a gentleman. He would let her pick ''Um, i guess we should start by telling your parent. Since we're already here. Then you can drive me home tomorrow, and we can tell my parents then.'' ''Sounds good to me babe. now you should get back to Mel's room. Before she wakes up and finds you snuggling with me. She'd have a cow!'' He said, laughing. ''So right you are baby. She would.'' she replied, laughing with him. ''Okay, come on. Bedtime for the princesses.'' He said. Lifting her easily off him. ''Fine'' she said. Pouting a little bit. She liked where she was, and she didn't want to get up. ''Night baby. I love you.'' he told her. ''Love you too sweetheart.''

The Day They Told The Parents.

So the next morning they would tell their parents. She was so nervous. I mean, Tara and Sam loved Lexi. The only thing she was worried about was if they would like her with their son. Oh well, she's about to find out. Chase had woken her up as soon as he was up. So he left the room, so she could wake up Melissa. She did not like getting up early, so she was gonna be pretty grouchy. Hopefully, she's be okay after a cup of coffee. So they were finally all downstairs. Tara and Melissa had their coffee. Sam was watching a recorded episode of football. At first nobody said anything, then Tara spoke up. ''Okay, whats the news? Whats so important?''

Lexi looked up at Chase, wanting him to start. ''Mom, dad, Mel, me and Lexi want you guys to know something. We're dating. We've been dating for about 2 weeks now.'' I could just see the emotions on their faces. Shock, Understanding, Anger, more shock.


End file.
